A network may include a plurality of access points. The network can be an internet of things (IoT) network. An IoT network can include a plurality of physical devices that are enabled to connect and exchange data between other devices of the plurality of devices. The plurality of devices can include hardware, instructions, sensors, actuators, and/or networking devices to connect and exchange data with other devices of the plurality of devices.